Cosas de estar castigados
by Kagura's Style
Summary: Ginpachi-sensei castiga a Sougo y a Kagura a quedarse después de clase encerrándolos con llave. ¿Pasará alguna cosa? ¿Tratarán de huir? ¿O usarán el tiempo en... "otras cosas"? ADVERTENCIA: OoC. T tirando a M en el último capi. YO LES AVISÉ. :'D
1. ¿A solas con el sádico?

_-Ashita ga Aru, Ashita ga Aru, Ashita ga Aru sa_~

El cielo era azul, un azul puro y claro, cubierto por algunas nubes blancas similares al algodón. Algunas naves volando en él.

La cercanía del esperado verano estaba presente en todas partes.

Así como la alegre melodía resonaba por toda aquella escuela, junto con las distintas voces de los alumnos.

La letra de la canción era optimista y divertida en cierto modo. Era agradable al oído.

Un pajarillo se posó en la ventana, mirando al interior de la clase, aquella alegre melodía lo había llevado hasta allí.

En el interior de la clase había personas de todas las edades vestidas con distintos trajes, cada uno más llamativo que el otro, destacando el más sencillo de ellos, que llevaba una bata blanca y una corbata rosa, su pelo estaba despeinado y rizado, destacando entre todos los demás al ser plateado, además. Sus ojos rojos de pez muerto posados en los alumnos.

Ellos estaban de pie de espalda a la pared, en una colocación típica de un coro, cantando. Mientras ellos cantaban, una joven de pelo color lavanda tocaba el piano acompañada por un chico de pelo "largo" y color castaño ceniza tocaba la guitarra española. Los ojos lilas de la chica estaban posados en los que cantaban, los del joven que la acompañaba… Era imposible descifrar hacia dónde miraba, porque sus ojos eran cubiertos del todo por su pelo.

-_Ashita ga Aru sa… -_sonó el final de la canción.

Tanto las voces como el acompañamiento descendieron hasta llegar al silencio.

El profesor -que sólo podía ser el peliplateado- se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia ellos dando aplausos con desgana y cara neutra.

-Bien~~ Ahora podéis iros a casa -habló, con un tono aburrido.- Hasta mañana~~

Todos ellos asintieron y, destruyendo el precioso silencio, cada uno se fue a su bola, hablando, cantando, chillando, discutiendo o lo que fuera hasta que la clase quedó completamente vacía. O casi.

El profesor suspiró y con una sonrisa de trol salió de la clase sin decir nada, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con llave. _"Un pequeño castigo no les vendrá mal… Como sea, voy a tomarme un parfait"._

-Huh… -Abrió los ojos con lentitud, viendo que estaba en clase y que no había nadie más allí.- ¿Ahhhh~?

-Duermes como una marmota, ¿eh? -sonó una voz sin emoción alguna a sus espaldas, una voz terriblemente familiar e irritante.

-Dormir es esencial para mantener la belleza de una mujer ~aru -contestó con pereza, girando la cabeza sólo para verlo. A él. "_Precisamente tenía que ser ÉL. No podía ser otro, no"._

Él se limitó a mirarla con la cara apoyada en una mano desde la mesa de al lado.

-Para los monstruos eso no sirve, China.

Una vena se marcó en su sien mientras fruncía el ceño con enfado.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, Sádico?! -se puso en pie de un salto y lo señaló.- ¡¿Quieres pelear acaso?!

Él sonrió "inocentemente", divertido por el hecho de hacerla enfadar tan fácilmente, y se puso en pie para caminar hacia ella.

-Encantado, pero primero tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí~ -dijo mientras pasaba por su lado e iba hasta la puerta.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con "encontrar una manera de salir de aquí"?

-Cielos, eres lenta captando situaciones, ¿eh? -el castaño suspiró, girando la cabeza hacia ella mientras le daba la espalda.- Estamos encerrados.

Kagura se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego comenzó a reír ante la mirada neutra de Sougo.

"_¿De qué se ríe esta ahora…?", _la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Creo que he oído mal, porque me ha parecido oír que estamos encerrados ~aru.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y la miró asintiendo.

Ella dejó de reír al instante. Se acercó a la puerta, lo apartó de un ligero empujón e intentó abrirla de una patada en silencio. Nada.

-Si fuera tan fácil yo no seguiría aquí y podría estar en el cuartel mirando mi novela, ya debe de haber empezado. Me la estoy perdiendo por tu culpa, China.

-Como si me importara lo que haces en tu tiempo libre -se giró para mirarlo de frente, agarrándolo por el cuello.- ¡¿Y por qué demonios es mi culpa ~aru?! ¡Piensa antes de hablar, sádico bastardo!

-¿Huh~? Está claro: es porque te quedaste dormida.

-¡PERO SI TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTABAS DURMIENDO, IDIOTA!

-Ah… ¿Sí?

-¡Deja de hacerte el inocente, imbécil!

Tras eso, ella lo lanzó por los aires, yendo él a chocarse contra la pared de la clase, al lado de la pizarra.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la miró ahora enfadado, perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, China?! ¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡BRO-MEA-BA!

Ella se rió de él llevándose una mano a la boca, burlona.

En un visto y no visto ambos se habían enzarzado en una pelea digna de destrozar la clase por completo. Las sillas, mesas, borradores y sus mochilas volaban por todas partes, mientras ellos saltaban de aquí a allá, esquivando y atacando, insultando y replicando.

La puerta se abrió levemente y por ella asomó la cabeza de un peliplateado.

-Oi, chicos, ya podéis-

Se quedó petrificado, al igual que Okita y Kagura, que estaban peleando en el suelo, la pelinaranja sobre él, estirándole del pelo y el castaño debajo de ella, estirándole de los mofletes.

"Ginpachi-sensei" miró a ambos lados, viendo el completo desastre que había allí.

Luego los miró a ellos.

-...Mañana quiero ver esto como nuevo -y se fue, cerrando con llave tras de sí de nuevo. _"No debería haberlos dejado solos… ¡Ah! ¡Hoy sacan la Jump, es verdad!", _se desatendió del tema al instante.

_**ANTES QUE NAAAADA... || ANTES QUE NADA MIS NARICEEEES, ANTES DE ESTO ESTÁ EL CAP, ASÍ QUE DI ANTES DEL CAP! :( ||**_** ~~seh, hablo sola.**

_** Me gustaría avisar que esta historia la escribí hace MUCHO, cuando aún no sabía ni lo que escribía. (?) Así que espero no os disguste mucho lo OoC que algunas veces serán Okita y Kagura. ¡Ahí os dejo la historia!**_


	2. Ojalá se quede sin parfaits

_-_¡GIN-CHAN, VUELVE! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA CON EL REY DE LOS SÁDICOS! -soltó al castaño y fue corriendo a la puerta.- ¡GIN-CHAN, HARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, INCLUSO DEJARÉ DE ROBARTE TUS AHORROS PARA COMPRARME SUKONBU! -gritó mientras la aporreaba.

-China, hieres mis sentimientos -dijo Sougo a sus espaldas ya de pie.- ¿Tanto así me odias?

Ella se giró hacia él y se quedó pensándolo unos segundos.

-Sí, te odio.

"_¡¿Por qué he dudado antes de decir eso?! ¡Claro que lo odio!"_

Se quedaron en silencio, los ojos carmesí posados en los zafiro.

-Eso pensé ~ -le dio la espalda, cogió la silla más cercana a él y la colocó en su lugar. Después hizo lo mismo con una mesa. Por algún motivo, su respuesta no le había gustado en absoluto. "_Muy sosa". _

Ella lo miró extrañada de su reacción. Se encogió de hombros, fue hasta una de las ventanas, la abrió y miró hacia abajo. _"No está tan alto como parece…" _Sacó uno de sus pies, pensando seriamente en saltar.

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?!" _El castaño fue corriendo a detenerla, a tiempo de evitar que saltara abrazándola por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -le gritó enfadado, aunque en realidad estaba asustado. ¡Menuda loca!

-¡¿No sería yo quien tendría que preguntar eso?! -se revolvió e intentó soltarse, había sido pillada con la guardia baja.- ¡Déjame saltar! ¡No está tan alto, sádico!

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres matarte acaso? ¡Estamos en un 4º piso, idiota!

Sin contestar, ella siguió revolviéndose entre sus brazos y él intentando que no se soltase.

-¡¿Quieres… -pasó un brazo por su cuello y el otro lo usó para seguir abrazándola por la cintura.- …estarte quieta?! -estiró de ella hacia atrás y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, ambos cayeron al interior de la desordenada clase con un golpe seco.

-Ay ay ay ay…

Kagura se despertó por 2ª vez aquel día en la clase. No recordaba cómo era que se había vuelto a dormir, pero le dolía un poco la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del rey de los sádicos.

-¡¿H-Huh…?! -se intentó poner en pie con rapidez, pero se dio cuenta de que sentía algo pesado posado sobre su espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio que eran los brazos del chico. Sin saber muy bien por qué, notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _"El calor, definitivamente es el calor." _

Apartó los brazos del chico de ella con cuidado y se sentó a un lado. Vio que el cielo era anaranjado. "¿_Gin-chan planea dejarnos aquí toda la noche de verdad?" _

-Oi, Sádico~ -llamó.

No recibió respuesta.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y giró su cara hacia él. Seguía dormido. "_Luego me acusa a mí de tener el sueño pesado…" _Lo sacudió por los hombros, tratando de despertarlo.

_-_Ooooi~ -siguió haciendo eso un rato.- ¿Sádico? -lo dejó para mirarlo con detenimiento. _"¿Por qué no se despierta?"_

Entonces la vio. La herida que él tenía en la cabeza. Y la mesa que tenía la esquina manchada de sangre. Entonces miró otra vez a la herida y a la mesa, luego de nuevo a la herida.

-¿Sou-… Sádico? -comenzaba a asustarse hasta tal punto que ¡casi lo había llamado por su nombre! Y otro motivo para asustarse era que ella no sabía nada de primeros auxilios.

Suspiró e intentó pensar con calma. Se miró a sí misma primero: llevaba su vestido chino color rojo usual, el cual le habían dejado usar en clase sólo por el evento del coro. "Inútil". Fue hasta su mochila, sacó de ella la camiseta blanca de Ed. Física que debería haber usado -la cual no usó porque la profesora no había venido- y la rompió consiguiendo unas cuantas tiras de tela. Luego miró alrededor. Sonrió al ver una botellita de agua en el escritorio que normalmente ocupaba Gin-chan. La agarró y humedeció una de las tiras de tela blanca. Se acercó al castaño con las tiras y la botellita de agua en mano. Se arrodilló en el lado en el que tenía la herida.

-Cielos, ¿cómo puedes darme problemas hasta cuando estás inconsciente, idiota? -dijo aún sabiendo que no la oía, o eso creía.

Apartó el pelo de alrededor de la herida y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con cuidado de no hacer daño al Capitán de la 1ª División del Shinsengumi.

-Agradece que soy una buena persona ~aru -exigió, sin recibir respuesta de nuevo.

-_Something lately drives me crazy _-arrastró un par de sillas y de mesas con facilidad y las colocó en su lugar.

Abrió los ojos con suma lentitud al oír una desafinada voz cantando por lo bajito y cosas siendo arrastradas.

_-Is how the do, in fact, you make me struggle to get your attencion _-Kagura tomó, por último, los borradores del suelo y los colocó en el escritorio-, _calling you bring aprehension _~

Él la miró reincorporándose un poco lentamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Aunque le dolía la cabeza, no pudo evitar traducir lo que ella estaba cantando mentalmente. El inglés era fácil, después de todo.

"_Algo últimamente me vuelva loca, es cómo, en efecto, me haces pelear para conseguir tu atención, llamarte… ¿trae aprehensión?" _

La cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que tuvo que volver a tumbarse. Sólo entonces notó que al apoyar la cabeza en el suelo algo humedecía su herida de manera que no le dolía tanto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que una cinta o una tira de tela o de algo era la causante. "_¿Cómo…?" _

-_Texts for you and s-_

-China~

Ella se giró de inmediato hacia él, dejando de cantar al instante. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba despierto. Se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Has dormido demasiado, Sádico.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupada ~? -una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Sí, claaaaro! -empleó el sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado.- ¡Por un momento creí que me moriría cuando no estabas a mi lado molestándome con tus insultos y "China" por aquí y "Monstruo" por allá ~aru! -exclamó con un tono ultra híper mega irónico. Abrió un ojo y lo miró.

-¿Y esto? -se señaló la herida tapada por la "venda".

-Si tienes que morir por algo que sea porque yo te asesine, mate, degolle, torture demasiado o dispare, no por el tonto golpe de una sucia mesa de clase -le estiró de un moflete, aprovechando que estaba débil aún.

-Pero la culpa fue tuya~ -recordó él apartando la mano de ella y quitándose la ensangrentada venda con cuidado.

Ella se la quitó de las manos, fue hasta la papelera de inmediato y la tiró.

-La culpa es de Gin-chan por irse sin haberme oído ~aru -cogió la rota camiseta, le quitó otra tira y tras humedecerla se la llevó al sádico, que había seguido a Kagura con la mirada todo el rato.

Él agarró la tira y se sentó con cuidado de no marearse de nuevo. Se la intentó atar, pero se le caía de las manos cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Notaba la mirada de la pelinaranja posada sobre él, así como veía la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿Qué miras?

Ella negó, se puso en pie de un salto y fue hasta los interruptores de las luces mientras decía un rápido "Nada, nada~".

Apagó las luces y se fue hasta su mesa. Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la fría madera.

Él la observó un poco sorprendido desde su sitio en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared sin dejar de mirarla. "_¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? ¿Me habré perdido algo?_"

**Lo único que tengo que decir en este cap es... La canción que canta Kagura es "Super Psycho Love", hay un vídeo de ellos (Okita y Kagura) en Youtube con esa canción, de ahí me inspiré en ponerla aquí. xD **

**Espero que os vaya gustando. :3 **

**¡Un saludo~!**


	3. Primeros auxilios

Ella, por su parte, no sabía qué le pasaba, o no lo entendía.

Antes cuando había estado curando su herida se había dado cuenta que él no era feo, que incluso podría decirse que era guapo. Luego notó que su pelo era suave -porque había tenido que tocarlo para que no la molestara mientras curaba la herida-. Y lo peor era que sus mejillas se habían vuelto ligeramente rosadas. _"Es el calor. Es porque aquí hace un calor de mil rayos. También es __que tengo sueño, eso es todo"_, se dijo en aquel momento.

Pero algo en ella le decía que no era eso para nada. Era algo nuevo. O quizás no tanto.

Se recordó a sí misma quedándose quieta mientras ordenaba sólo para pensar y recordar cuándo había dejado de odiar a ese chico. Para pensar sobre cuándo demonios había empezado a sentirse nerviosa e histérica cuando él andaba a su alrededor.

Suspiró.

Normalmente era fácil controlarse a sí misma y a sus nervios, porque nunca estaban solos. Pero en esos mismos momentos… Estaban solos. Él y ella. Sin nadie más alrededor. Ella era completamente consciente de su presencia, de su mirada posada en ella. Del denso silencio en el aire.

Había sido fácil pasar de él y comprobar el estado de las vendas que le ponía cada cierto tiempo… hasta que se despertó.

La mirada de él en su cabeza la empezaba a molestar y poner nerviosa a partes iguales.

Alzó la mirada y se topó un par de ojos carmesí mirándola en silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Un moco.

Ella abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y se apresuró en limpiarse.

-Era broma.

Cogió la botella de agua y se la tiró al chico mirándolo con enfado. _"Oh. El tapón"_.

_El_ resultado del certero lanzamiento fue un Okita Sougo con la parte superior de su cuerpo empapada.

La miró con una forzada sonrisa.

-Chinaaa~ -la llamó a la vez que se ponía en pie, crujiéndose los nudillos y olvidando por un momento la herida de su cabeza.

Ella se puso en pie con cara de poker y caminó hasta alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

-Deberías descansar o mis esfuerzos curando tu herida serían en vano ~aru.

Los ojos carmesí de él la miraban con furia, mientras la sonrisa afilada de su rostro se ensanchaba.

-Descansaré cuando tú te hayas ido al infierno -comenzó a correr a través de las mesas hacia ella.

Kagura no se movió ni un sólo paso. Él se detuvo en medio de la carrera para ver qué le pasaba, porque en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ella ya había llegado hasta él y le había tapado la boca con una mano.

Él la miró interrogante y sorprendido.

Ella lo cogió de una muñeca y lo llevó hasta el armario que había en la clase, donde se guardaban las escobas y los cubos para limpiar.

-¿HM? -Okita estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente ella actuaba así?

-Di una sola palabra y juro que te mandaré de una patada al otro mundo -amenazó ella, destapándole la boca.

Lo empujó al interior del pequeño armario.

-Hey, chicos, yo miraré en el interior de esta clase, ¡ahora voy con vosotros!

Tanto Kagura como Okita se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Ella miró a todas partes buscando algún escondite con la mirada. Ni uno solo que valiera la pena. NI UNO.

"_Las cosas que me haces hacer…" , _pensó el castaño abriendo la puerta del armario, cogiendo de la cintura a la chica y metiéndola en el armario con él, cerrando la puerta con suavidad a la vez que se oía una explosión en la puerta de la clase.

_-_¡¿Qu-

Le tapó la boca con las manos, mirándola en silencio.

-¿Huh~~? ¿Por qué hay dos mochilas aquí? ¿Y esta sangre? -se oyó una voz masculina que a Kagura le sonó un poco familiar, pero no consiguió recordar por qué.

Sougo miró por un pequeño agujerito que tenía la puerta del armario, destapando la boca de la mocosa y sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que ella no decía nada y se estaba quietecita.

Mientras él miraba por el agujerito, Kagura notó que el cuerpo del sádico estaba pegado al suyo debido a la estrechez del armario, también notaba la mejilla del chico contra la suya mientras observaba al exterior. Miró de reojo su rostro en medio de la oscuridad. De inmediato notó que su corazón se aceleraba. "_¡Es el agobio de estar encerrada, e-eso es todo!_" Se dijo a sí misma apartando la vista y agachando un poco la cabeza, sonrojándose algo -bastante-.

-¡Oi~! ¡Regresa, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos! -sonó una voz diferente, proveniente del exterior de la clase.- ¡Mueve el culo y salgamos de aquí!

Pasaron unos segundos.

Kagura creyó que el sonido de los rápidos latidos podrían ser escuchados por todo el mundo.

Okita se apartó con cuidado del agujerito.

Unos pasos resonaron al lado del armario.

La pelinaranja cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración cuando notó la del sádico en su oreja y parte del cuello, notó escalofríos recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

El de ojos carmesí notó que le pasaba algo y la miró de reojo.

Se apagaron absolutamente todas las luces.

Se oyó un fuerte portazo y a alguien corriendo por los pasillos.

"_Gracias, oscuridad_", pensó suspirando y saliendo a toda prisa del armario, yendo a tropezarse con su propio pie y cayendo al suelo de boca. O eso se suponía.

**Sólo tengo algo que decir: Si hubiera tenido que cambiar esta historia, habría acabado cambiando todo. x_x**

**AUTORA, DEJA YA DE DISCULPARTE, LES HA QUEDADO CLARO.**

**PERO OTRA YO AUTORA-SAN, SIENTO QUE DEBO DISCULPARME. HASTA A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ARRUINO UN POCO A MI PAREJA FAVORITA ASÍ. :C**

**Como sea... Hasta otra. :3**


	4. Los cabezazos son ataques letales

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y el dolor.

"…_¿E-Eh?_" Abrió los ojos y miró detrás de ella, sobresaltándose al ver que el sádico la había cogido de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

-China, ¿desde cuándo eres así de torpe? -preguntó él mirándola con su típica cara de "me da igual en realidad".

-…ame -susurró ella bajito, girando la cara hacia el suelo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-…uéltame -volvió a susurrar con la voz temblando un poco.

-Dilo más alto, joder, China. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado cómo hablar?

Suspiró con cansancio y acercó su cara a la de ella justo cuando ella giraba su rostro hacia él para volver a repetirle la orden.

Sus narices se rozaron y sus labios quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos mientras su cara se volvía de un rojo tomate.

Sougo la observó confuso en la oscuridad hasta que vio la cara de ella más agitada de lo normal, la miró sonriendo con ligera malicia.

-¿Vas a decirme qué quieres ya o qué? -acercó sus labios un poco más a los de ella, consciente de la situación.

-He-he dicho como tres veces… -ella se echó hacia atrás, ocultando sus ojos debajo de su flequillo. "_¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué con el sádico?! ¡¿Por qué no pienso con claridad?! ¿Y estos nervios? ¡Kagura, relájate ~aru!_"

Así como ella se alejó él la volvió a acercar hacia sí mismo.

-¿Sí…?

Posó la mirada en sus cercanos labios rosados y brillantes. Por algún motivo siguió acercando su rostro al de ella. Esos labios eran como un imán de repente. Mientras se acercaba con suma lentitud se acordó de todas las veces en las que mientras ellos dos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo él se había planteado el probar esos labios aunque fuera sólo para hacerlos sangrar y molestar a la niña del ~aru ~aru.

Quedaban sólo unos 2 centímetros para que se tocaran cuando…

-¡QUE TE APARTES, MALDITO SÁDICO! -y le mordió la nariz con fuerza, haciéndolo que la soltara al instante.

-¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?! -se llevó las manos a la nariz. "_Como si no tuviera suficientes heridas por hoy ~Tsk_".

Ella se alejó un buen trecho de él.

-¡La culpa es tuya por estar demasiado cerca y hacer eso! ¡¿Por qué demonios me confundes tanto ~aru?! -se quejó mientras recogía las pocas cosas que había sacado de su mochila antes, a toda prisa.- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera si creí que mi corazón explotaría de un momento a otro por ello, hu-?! -se cortó a sí misma antes de acabar la frase. "¡¿HUUUUUUUUH?!" Se tapó la boca con una mano y fijó su mirada en el suelo, paralizada. "_¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?!_"

Una brisa de viento entró por una de las ventanas abiertas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su cara ya estaba más roja que un tomate -aunque parezca imposible-. Los nervios la habían dominado. "Es el calor, es el calor, ¡es el calor que me hace delirar~aru!", culpó.

-Tú… ¿Qué… Qué acabas de decir?

Miró a quien había hablado. De alguna manera se había olvidado por completo que el culpable de todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones estaba allí mismo, parado al otro lado de la clase, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Yo-Yo-Yo-Em-Ah… -comenzó a hablar trabándose incontables veces. "_¡¿Y ahora qué digo?!_"- Yo-Yo… -Sacudió la cabeza con energía y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta sin fijarse ya en él, yendo a por lo que llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo: huir.- ¡Me voy a-a mi casa!

-Alto ahí.

"_No puede ser…_" Levantó la mirada del suelo a media carrera y vio al castaño parado delante de la destrozada puerta, justo en medio.

-¡T-Tengo que volver a mi casa! ¡Aparta! -ordenó con la voz temblorosa e intentando dejar de correr consiguiendo únicamente que sus zapatillas resbalaran por el suelo de clase.

-Ni hablar.

Choque.

-¡Itte~! -se quejó ella cuando, esta vez sí, cayó al suelo de culo.

Abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos se volvieron dos puntitos azules debido a la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha-haces, tú b-bastardo sádico?!

Kagura nunca se había imaginado que llegaría a estar en una situación como aquella alguna vez. NUNCA.

Ella se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, inmovilizada por el Capitán de la 1ª División del Shinsengumi: Okita Sougo -su rival, para abreviar-. Las manos de él estaban sujetando las muñecas de ella, y sus piernas estaban entre las de ella, de manera que no podía moverse ni siquiera usando toda su fuerza. Sus ojos carmesí puestos con una mirada intensa en los suyos.

Pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para detenerla, claro.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta~.

Ella sintió que le salía humo de las orejas, como una tetera.

-¡N-NO SÉ DE QUÉ D-DEMONIOS ME HABLAS! -en un acto reflejo elevó la cabeza y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al sádico en la frente.

Él la soltó y ella retrocedió al interior de la clase, dejándolo en el suelo, con una mano en la frente.

-Puta China…

**HEEEY... ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pensáis de la historia? ¡El próximo cap. es el último que hay! Será el más... T tirando a M, como ya he dicho antes. :'D **

**Dejen reviews y comentarios, acepto hasta insultos. HAHAHAHA QUE CAIGA UN METEORITO Y ME MATE HAHAHAHA - se cree Sakamoto.**

**Ciao. :3**


	5. Autocontrol: qué bonita palabra

La pelinaranja corrió hacia otra puerta que había en la clase: la que conducía al despacho de Ginpachi-sensei. Giró el pomo y una sonrisa grande y nerviosa se formó en su rostro al fijarse que estaba abierto.

Miró tras de sí unos segundos, sólo de reojo. "_¿Are?_" No vio a nadie. Absolutamente nadie. "_¿Y el sádico…?_" Se preguntó, girándose hacia la clase para mirar con más atención, avanzando un paso hacia adelante.

-China~ -oyó.

Miró a todas partes, pero no lo vio.

-China~.

La voz neutral de Sougo sonaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Iba a coger su mochila del suelo, pero no le dio tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio arrastrada al interior del despacho de Ginpachi-sensei.

Cuando abrió los ojos se volvió a topar cara a cara con el sádico.

-¡¿T-Tú otra vez?! -ojos como platos.- ¡¿Cómo has-

-Hay otra entrada a este despacho. Siempre está abierta… -le respondió el castaño con calma, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.- Ahora -la inmovilizó, esta vez completamente: brazos, piernas e incluso cabeza -poniendo su frente sobre la de ella con cuidado-. ¿Me vas a explicar… qué es eso que has dicho antes?

-¿Antes? ¿Qué he dicho antes? -la chica apartó la mirada de sus ojos unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo.- ¡No sé qué dices, yo no me acuerdo! ¿No te lo estarás imaginando ~aru? JAJAJA… JAJAJA… -Pensó con rapidez qué más decir mientras reía como Sakamoto.- ¿Te refieres a cuando te amenacé antes de meterte al armario? ¿O de cuándo estabas desmayado y te pedí que me agradecieras el curarte ~aru? ¿Quizás de cuand-

-Kagura~ Cierra la boca~.

Fue como un hechizo, en el mismo instante en el que Sougo pronunció su nombre ella se quedó totalmente callada. Y dejó de resistirse.

El chico, por su parte, estaba deseando oír una explicación. Porque lo de antes era una declaración, a la manera de la China, pero declaración en toda regla al fin y al cabo. O eso creía él. Y la forma en la que su cara se había puesto roja lo confirmaba, por no hablar de sus repentinos instintos de presa que huye del cazador. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo antes? ¿Qué tenía en mente? ¿Pensaba dejarlo así, con las ganas de oír algo "bonito" salir de sus labios por una vez? ¿Con las ganas de probar esos labios que le atraían desde hacía ya un bueeen tiempo? No. No se lo podía permitir. De ninguna manera.

"_Ahora hasta se ve casi mona…_" Observó cuando se fijó en los ojos azules intensos de ella -los cuales brillaban con nerviosismo, sorpresa y vergüenza-, en la suave curva de su nariz, en lo roja que se había puesto sólo con oírle a él decir su nombre, en la curva que sus finos y rosados labios hacían…

-Y-Yo… -su voz temblaba ligeramente.

Apartó la mirada de sus labios y la posó en sus ojos, animándola a que continuara hablando.

-Um… No lo entiendo… -Al ver que él iba a preguntarle, cerró los ojos con una expresión pensativa y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.- No entiendo por qué cu-cuando estás cerca de mí siento que mi corazón va a explotar… Siempre que m-me miras a los ojos me pongo nerviosa y pierdo el sentido de mis palabras… Cuando me insultas me lo t-tomo tan en serio… T-Tampoco entiendo por qué d-disfruto tanto el tiempo q-que paso contigo: sea peleando o insultándote. Así como ese malestar q-que me da cuando me ignoras o miras a o-otras chicas… E-Estoy enferma, ¿ci-cierto~aru? ¡Me vas a matar! -acabó afirmando, casi totalmente segura pero confundida de todas formas.

Sougo abrió los ojos en estado de shock, notando que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

No se había esperado que ella fuera tan sincera, ni que sintiera algo como eso, por supuesto. "_¿Todo este tiempo se ha estado sintiendo igual que yo? Espera. Espera. ¿Me gusta esta... idiota buena para nada súper molesta del ~aru ~aru de las narices_?" Sonrió tierno con levedad y sacudió la cabeza. "_Pues claro_" Sabía que nunca se podría quitar esas palabras de la cabeza, ni tampoco su actitud completamente tsundere de aquel día.

En medio del silencio, ella se sentía tan avergonzada por lo dicho que no le hubiera importado en absoluto que apareciera un agujero negro allí mismo, en ese instante y se la tragara.

-Entonces, China… ¿Debo tomar eso por un "estoy enamorada de ti"?

Ella abrió los ojos para toparse con sus ojos carmesí y esa sonrisa arrogante que a veces ponía y que tanto odiaba. Espera. "_¿La odio?_"

-¡C-Como si fuera a enamorarme de u-un sádico como tú ~aru!

Él a su vez observó con atención la frustración y la vergüenza que se veían en la mirada de Kagura.

Le soltó una de las muñecas con cautela y llevó la mano hasta su mejilla. La acarició con suavidad, en un intento por calmarla bastante efectivo.

Sus ojos se relajaron, y de repente comenzaron a brillar de una manera especial. Un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos. Un brillo en el que él se perdió por completo.

-Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de este noble oficial, ¿sabes~? -cuestionó sonriendo cuando se vio a sí mismo a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de ella de nuevo.

Kagura, entre tanto, se fijó en la expresión de Sougo, el rey de los sádicos. No era una de esas sonrisas que siempre forzaba, ni asesina, ni sádica, ni arrogante ni intimidante. Era una sonrisa auténtica, llena de cariño y de tristeza también, en cierto modo.

Impulsada por algún tipo de valentía momentánea, acabó de acercar su cara a la de él para posar con suavidad sus labios sobre suyos. Cerró los ojos y probó esos labios con lentitud, inexpertamente. Okita también los cerró, correspondió al suave beso con la misma lentitud.

¿Desde cuándo besar se sentía así de espectacular? ¿Podría existir un "primer beso" mejor que ese? Se cuestionaron ambos.

Se separaron al poco tiempo, dejando un brevísimo espacio entre ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, perdiéndose de nuevo en los ojos del otro. Kagura elevó una mano y acarició el pelo de Sougo con delicadeza, como llevaba queriendo hacer tanto tiempo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él odiaba que le tocaran el pelo. Y lo que ni siquiera Sougo sabía era que si era ella quien lo hacía, no le importaría vivir de eso el resto de su vida.

El castaño apartó la mirada de la mano de ella y volvió a posar la mirada en sus labios, rosados, finos, dulces y cálidos. "_Demasiado cerca y tentadores…_", pensó mientras bajaba la mano que tenía puesta en una de las muñecas de Kagura hasta su cintura, sintiendo la curva que en esta había.

"_Kami-sama… A la mierda el autocontrol_", pensó el sádico mientras se acercaba a la chica y la besaba con fiereza en los labios, un beso muy distinto al anterior, cargado de deseo, desesperación, amor y locura.

La Yato se sorprendió muchísimo por la repentina intensidad del beso, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos e intentar corresponderlo con torpeza.

El beso acabó siendo tan intenso y largo que cuando quisieron darse cuenta ambos estaban en el suelo, con un cambio de posiciones: Sougo apoyado en la pared y Kagura sentada sobre él, abrazada a su cuello.

Sus besos eran rápidos, intensos y los "juegos" que hacían eran una pelea encarnizada por ver quién dominaba a quién. Muy típico viniendo de ellos.

-P-Para… ¡So- hmph... Sougo! -ordenó Kagura apartándose con desgana de sus labios demandantes.

Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, al igual que los de ella. Pero el sentido común ganó esa partida y ambos se pusieron en pie, dándose cuenta sólo entonces de lo que había pasado y de dónde estaban.

Recogieron sus mochilas y salieron del instituto en silencio.

-China~

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo ~aru?

Se detuvieron, se encontraban en el puente que llevaba a la zona donde vivían. Sougo la miró con cara de neutralidad, como siempre.

-Te quiero, Kagura~

Ella tardó en asimilar las palabras. Cuando lo hizo notó que su cara era como su vestido. Cogió al sádico del collar y lo miró con fiereza en silencio. Era imposible tomar en serio a una China tan mona. Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Are? Y si... ¿Nos vemos mañana en algún Hotel?

-¡BAKA, OMAE BAKA KA! -le gritó mientras le daba una sonora bofetada.

-Pero me quieres~ -y la besó sin darle importancia a la bofetada.

-Vete a la mierda y ahógate en ella -replicó antes de corresponder.

El labio de Sougo sangraba. Kagura lo había mordido durante el beso, estaba enfadada, o eso quería parecer. "_Tramposa_", pensó mientras la veía irse a su casa riendo, dejándolo solo. Sonrió y siguió su propio camino.

Entre las sombras, las personas que antes habían estado en el instituto los observaban a los dos. Nada bueno en mente.

Pero ellos no conocían bien ni a Sougo ni a Kagura, y tampoco tendrían la mínima idea de qué equivocados estaban si tan sólo se les llegara a pasar por la cabeza la idea de intentar atacarlos.

**THE END?**

**Pues me temo que sí, aquí se acaba esto. Es todo muy PUKE RAINBOOOOW para ser una historia de Okita y Kagura, lo sé, lo siento, pero posibilidades de historias con esta pareja hay MUUUUCHAS, y esta es una aunque sea poco probable.**

**Y como yo soy una obsesionada con esta pareja junto con GinHiji, este no será pero ni de coña el último fanfic que suba. e.e **

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y DENLE A LIKE (?) xD **

**Bye :3**


End file.
